


Great Minds Think Alike

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas gift for my discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: Lance invites Shiro over for Christmas dinner but there's something a bit odd about their presents...





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Shance discord server I'm a part of and they deserve this but I hope all y'all enjoy this too. Have a lovely rest of the year!

“Hunk, please, you expect me to  _ what _ ?” Lance asks, wiping the sweat from his brow on his rolled up sleeve. The kitchen is just a little too warm with the stove running for so long in his tiny apartment. He’s already got potatoes on the stove, salad made up and stored in the fridge. All that’s left is… this chicken. Hunk would throttle him if he knew he’d saved the chicken for last when it takes so long to cook. 

Hunk’s voice sounds from the phone on Lance’s counter beside the sink. “There should be a plastic sack in the cavity with the giblets- organs, in it. Make sure you take that out.” Lance holds the end of one nubby leg between his fingers and sneers at said cavity. 

“Why do they even keep that stuff?” Lance asks. He presses his mouth against his shoulder and squints as he reaches in and delicately tugs the bag from the chicken. He drops it in the sink. “Ugh! Who still eats organs in the twenty-first century?” Hunk laughs as Lance quickly transfers the chicken to a roasting pan (borrowed from Hunk because he’s never before had any use for a pan specifically for roasting) and looks around for the bowl he’d put his seasonings in earlier. 

“Well, it actually makes a pretty good gravy. I can teach you if-” he’s cut off by the doorbell ringing. 

“Sorry Hunk, maybe some other time. Shiro’s here so I’ll call you back, okay?” He says. Hunk agrees and hangs up as Lance elbows the sink on and washes his hands. To the door he calls: “Come in! It’s unlocked.” He hears the door open and close, listens to heavy, familiar footsteps make their way through to the kitchen.

Shiro pokes his head in the doorway and his eyes flicker warmly to Lance, but then quickly settle on the chicken. He sighs, and even though he’s grinning he makes a show of being put out in how he lets his shoulders droop. He sets a small, store bought cake on the counter. “You told me four, and your chicken’s still not even in the oven.” Lance rolls his eyes.

“Shut your mouth,” Lance says. He takes his bowl again and starts sprinkling seasonings over the chicken, trying to be careful not to touch it any more. Shiro presses warmly to his back and pins him against the counter. Strong arms circle around his waist and hug him tight. Shiro tucks his head against Lance’s shoulder and kisses the side of his neck. Lance shivers. “M-maybe we can watch a movie or something while it cooks. It’s a small chicken. It won’t take all night.” 

“Well, can I go ahead and give you my gift? It was a bit hard to wrap so I can’t really hide it,” Shiro says. Chicken seasoned, Lance motions for Shiro to put the pan in the oven. Which Shiro does, but only before he sneaks his cold fingers under Lance’s shirt and makes him yelp. 

Lance almost laughs when he follows Shiro into the living room and sees his gift. A succulent has appeared on the coffee table, its tiny terracotta pot wrapped with a thin blue length of ribbon. “Are you kidding me?” 

Shiro almost instantly deflates. “I’m sorry. You don’t like it? I saw it and it was just so cute, and I know you already have a few so-” Lance cuts him off by hugging him around the neck and kissing his slightly rough cheek. 

“I love it. Hold on, I’ll get your gift too,” Lance says. He disappears into the bedroom and makes his way to the windowsill beside his bed where a row of plants sit sunning in the window. He’s always liked succulents. They were cute and easy to care for. He grabs one in particular. A small, round cactus in a white pot. He’s wrapped a length of black satin ribbon around it. He takes it up gently and brings it back to the living room. 

Shiro laughs as soon as he sees it. Lance joins him on the couch and sets their presents side by side. “I was  _ just  _ thinking that I would try and get you started on your own collection. You’re always telling me how cute mine is. You should have one of your own.” Shiro circles his arm around Lance’s waist and tucks him firmly against his side, resting his cheek on top of his head. 

“I love it almost as much as I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@quiddid](http://quiddid.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
